wotfandomcom-20200222-history
The Shadow Rising/Chapter 37
Rhuarc tells Rand that they will camp at Imre Stand, which is only a mile ahead. Rand would like to travel farther before stopping but Aviendha scornfully tells him they must camp where there is water if possible. The peddlers also have a hard time traveling late in the day due to the shadows on the broken terrain. Rand believes Aviendha is wearing a dress to spy on him and does not realize she is an apprentice to the Wise Ones now instead of a Maiden. Scouts bring word to Rhuarc and the Shaido that something is wrong at Imre Stand. Aviendha tells Rand that it was probably a raid by another clan. Rhuarc leads the Jindo at a run while Rand rides at a brisk walk and Mat trails behind. Imre Stand appears deserted except for a few goats and that is unusual, even after a raid. The residents appear to have been slaughtered and Mat believes it was Trollocs. Aviendha disagrees since Trollocs do not come into the Waste except in the far north. Kadere leads Isendre to the blood-soaked rooms, then she leads Kadere over to talk to Rand. Aviendha then chides Rand for looking at Isendre. Rand goes to Lan to work sword forms so he can get away from Aviendha. Rhuarc finally lectures Aviendha about how she talks to Rand and what her obligations will be as a Wise One. Rhuarc comes over and asks Rand if he wishes to learn the spear. Mat observes Kadere talking to Couladin, but there didn't appear to be an agreement made. As he sits, his mind wanders to battlefield tactics with crossbows. The holes in his memory before he went to Rhuidean are now filled with memories of dances, cities, battles, like a hundred different memories from a hundred different men. He also realizes he is fluent in the Old Tongue, not just the occasional lapses in speech he had before. Jasin Natael stops by to chat and question Mat about Rand and his travels, supposedly as a bard collecting stories. Natael is especially interested in what Mat saw in Rhuidean and tries to get every detail. Mat skips over the ter'angreal (especially the Twisted redstone doorframe) and the bubble of evil and only talks reluctantly about the buildings and Avendesora. Natael is particularly interested in the fog that surrounds the city. Keille comes over and she and Natael argue as they leave. After a supper of roasted goat Natael sings an epic song of a battle long ago that involved Manetheren. Mat is shocked to realize he remembers the battle and that it did not end the way the song portrays. Suddenly a horde of Trollocs attack. The Aiel immediately engage them and Mat fights with his spear. Periodically the silver foxhead medallion on his chest goes cold, but he barely notices. After the Trollocs are dead, Rand comes over to check on Mat, trailed by Aviendha with a spear. Moiraine checks on Rand but he was uninjured in the attack. Rand heads to his tent to sleep, with Aviendha still following. She is outside his tent when he wakes in the morning. Characters * Rand * Mat * Rhuarc * Aviendha * Jeade'en * Couladin * Kadere * Keille * Moiraine * Egwene * Amys * Lan * Pips * Adelin * Isendre * Bair * Heirn * Jasin Natael Referenced * Elayne * Min * Thom Places * Aiel Waste * Imre Stand Referenced * Alcair Dal * Blight * Tear * Rhuidean * Two Rivers * Emond's Field * Manetheren Notes * At least one edition has the wheel icon for this chapter.